A Late Night Call
by synchromeshade
Summary: — Peter mendesah dan memijat kening. Matanya jatuh ke arah jam di sudut layar ponsel. Pukul tiga pagi. Apa yang diinginkan Harry di saat seperti ini? OS. Short-fic.


**A Late Night Call**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _All characters in this story based on comic The Amazing Spider-Man by Stan Lee and Steve Ditco. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

[Peter P./Harry O.]

 _A companion fanfiction for Border between Us._

.

.

Peter mengempaskan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur dan mengerang pelan. seluruh otot-ototnya seperti mengeluarkan protes ketika digerakkan. Tubuhnya bahkan seperti menolak setiap perintah otaknya; membuat Peter hanya bisa berbaring pasrah di atas tempat tidurnya yang sempit dan berantakan.

Dihelanya napas panjang dan mengembuskan dengan perlahan. Dua kali melakukan yang sama sebelum mengedarkan pandangan ke arah jam di sudut meja. Benda itu kini menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam; memperdengarkan bunyi _tik-tok_ teratur bersamaan dengan berjalannya waktu.

Dia kembali mengerang tatkala mencoba mengubah posisi tubuhnya menjadi menyamping. Sempat mengernyit atas bau tubuhnya yang tidak sedap.

Tapi Peter tidak ingin turun dari tempat tidur dan membersihkan diri. Tidak, dia terlalu lelah untuk itu.

 _Mungkin nanti_ , pikirnya. Saat ini, Peter hanya ingin memejamkan mata sejenak. Membersihkan diri bisa dilakukan nanti.

Menyerah atas pemikiran yang lebih menggoda dibandingkan apa pun, Peter mulai memejamkan mata. Lelah yang dirasakannya segera menyambut ke dalam pelukan bunga tidur; membuainya ke dalam mimpi indah tanpa ujung.

Namun hanya sebentar dirasakannya kenyamanan itu sebelum getaran pelan di sebelah kiri kepalanya membuat Peter tersentak bangun; sedikit terkejut dan membuatnya terlonjak di atas tempat tidur. Dia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Matanya bergerak liar sebelum menyadari bahwa dirinya tengah berada di dalam kamar tidur, sendirian. Tidak ada penjahat yang harus dilawannya.

Matanya menatap tajam ke arah ponsel di dekat bantal. Benda mungil itu mengeluarkan pendar cahaya di antara kegelapan ruangan, seolah-olah sedang mengejek dn menertawakannya.

Ada sebuah ikon pesan di layar; membuat Peter mengulurkan tangan. Dia mengerjap beberapa kali untuk bisa membaca apa yang tertulis di sana.

' _Aku ingin bicara denganmu, sekarang.'_

Peter mendesah dan memijat kening. Matanya jatuh ke arah jam di sudut layar ponsel.

 _Pukul tiga pagi. Apa yang diinginkan Harry di saat seperti ini?_

"... Harry?"

Napas tercekat terdengar di seberang telepon. Hal sekecil itu cukup membuat Peter awas terhadap sekeliling, Punggungnya tegak dengan bahu yang sedikit tegang. Dia segera mengabaikan tubuhnya yang kembali mengerang protes karena lelah.

"Hei, Pete." Suara di seberang telepon terdengar menyerupai bisikan. "Apa aku membangunkanmu?"

Peter ingin menjawab 'ya' namun dia tidak menemukan kata itu keluar dari mulutnya. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Peter berbalik bertanya. "Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

"Tidak ada dan aku baik-baik saja. Yeah, aku oke, P-Pete."

Selama sepersekian detik, Peter hanya bisa menatap bingung ke arah ponselnya dan bertanya lagi, "Lalu apa alasan kau menghubungiku di jam seperti ini?"

Tidak ada jawaban langsung yang diberikan. Peter hanya bisa mendengar suara napas tercekat. Sesekali dia mendengar suara napas Harry yang menderu diiringi tarikan napas berat dari laki-laki itu. Suara gemerisik selimut sayup-sayup terdengar di antara deru napas yang seperti saling bersahutan.

Kerutan kini muncul di keningnya. Di antara kesunyian yang menggantung di kamarnya, Peter mencoba mendengarkan dengan lebih jelas.

"Harry—?"

Suara erangan dan desah panjang terdengar dengan amat sangat jelas; bagai menghantam indera pendengarannya dan meninggalkan gema jelas yang tidak akan meninggalkan benaknya.

Harry sedang mendesah panjang.

 _Mendesahkan_ namanya.

... dan Peter tidak bodoh sehingga tidak perlu waktu lama baginya menghubungkan titik demi titik agar menemukan jawaban untuknya sendiri. Belum lagi, Peter sangat mengenali erangan dan desahan itu; dua hal yang selalu didengarnya setiap kali dia mendominasi tubuh di bawahnya.

" _Oh, fuck, man_." Peter berbisik pelan, seperti kehabisan pasokan udara. Dia mengeratkan genggamannya pada ponsel mungil itu. Mendadak tubuhnya terasa panas. Baru pertama kali ini Peter berharap jika dirinya sedang berada di apartemen dan tidur di atas ranjang yang sama dengan Harry, melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan laki-laki itu. "Jangan katakan jika kau—"

Peter tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimat tersebut. Tawa Harry terlebih dahulu memotong kalimatnya.

"Yeah, Pete, aku sedang melakukan apa yang saat ini kaubayangkan," bisik Harry. Ada kesan sensual di nada suaranya. "Apa ... apa kau mau membantuku? Aku sedikit kesulitan di sini."

Dan Peter hanya bisa mengerang, mengempaskan tubuhnya kembali ke tempat tidur sembari menggumamkan nama laki-laki di seberang telepon. Sungguh, Peter yakin dirinya tidak akan bisa kembali tidur dengan tenang.[]

 _ **THE END**_

 _Belum berani untuk membuat mature-sexual content Parksborn jadi yang implied tidak apa-apa, 'kan? Tiba-tiba kangen pair ini dan mencoba memakai prompt di shindanmaker. So yeah #apaan_

 _Well, adakah yang bersedia meluangkan waktu memberi review? Dan tidak lupa terima kasih banyak bagi reade yang sudah repot-repot me-review chapter terakhir BbU ya #ciumsatusatu_


End file.
